


Sailboats

by orphan_account



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, i really ship them so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otto always drew boats, and sometimes his boyfriend would too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailboats

Otto drew sailboats on everything he owned. Tests he’d do in class had a small sailboat drawn in blue pencil crayon on it, always on the top right corner. On late slips to school, he’d take a moment to borrow his mother’s pen to draw a perfectly designed sailboat next to his name. A wall in his bedroom was dedicated mainly to family pictures, and sailboats he and his sister would draw when they got frustrated or bored. It was something that made him be himself—sailboats were his thing.

‘You’re bound to get ink poisoning if you accidentally draw on one of your veins.’ Moritz pointed shakily with his sandwich at his friend’s wrist—Otto was drawing a sailboat on his wrist during music class. ‘Just because there’s nothing to do doesn’t mean there’s _nothing_. I could’ve shared my sandwich with you... your boyfriend will murder me if you die and I didn’t stop you from—’

‘Moritz, it’s a ballpoint pen and I’m not pressing hard or near any veins.’ Otto smiled at the hypochondriac, and when done the drawing, showed Moritz the small sailboat, coloured with a red marker.

His friend rolled his eyes, and went back to eating his sandwich. ‘Has your mama done anything about your boat obsession?’ He teased, though, it was a true question that everyone had asked him at least once.

Otto faked a sigh. ‘It’s not an obsession, it’s—’

‘I know, I know. “ _It’s something my twin sister and I can equally enjoy and not fight over. Plus boats are_ so _cool and my boyfriend and I plan to get married on one someday_ ,”’ he mocked a bit too perfectly. ‘You have a problem with sailboats, my dear friend, but it makes you seem quite adorable nonetheless.’

~

Otto’s boyfriend didn’t like boats, so he wasn’t the biggest fan of sailboats—unless, of course, they were the ones that Otto drew constantly.

‘ _Otto,_ dude, I will break up with you and delete you on Facebook if you draw a sailboat on the damn bus.’ Georg bit his lower lip to keep a giggle from escaping. He watched as his boyfriend pouted, and put his lime green sharpie back in his winter coat’s jacket, before the city bus came to pick them up to take them uptown. ‘And don’t you even dare draw one on my Starbucks cup, or I will get Hanschen Rilow to fight you.’

The boy who loved sailboats shook his head, laughing hysterically while Georg tried hard not to. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek when they sat together on the bus, and pulled away after seconds to go through his book bag.

‘Do you want to draw sailboats in a sketchbook, then?’ He asked, a smile on his face. He took his worn-down notebook out of his bag, and then he got two pencils; one the colour blue, the other a type of orange that Georg only saw maybe once before (Otto ordered so many pencil crayons online, and his boyfriend gave up with naming each and every colour). Otto flipped through the book, landing on one that was barely drawn on, save for a few hearts he’d drawn, next to it their names, which Georg had written neatly in cursive back three months before. ‘It’s not on a coffee cup, or on the bus. But we can add this to my wall and admire it at some point, if you want to draw...’

His boyfriend shook his head, laughing at how childish this boy could be. ‘Hand over the book, I’ll teach you how to draw a proper sailboat.’ He snatched the notebook from a giggling Otto, and drew an endless amount of small sailboats with the orange pencil, barely leaving space for Otto to draw. He looked up to Otto, who stared, mesmerized, at the drawings of the sailboats. ‘If you have a few other pencils, I can draw more sailboats in different colours... and, what’s a sailboat without a sailor too? I’m drawing you next.’

Georg was good with playing the piano, but he could draw very well, and it amazed Otto, and almost everyone he knew (*save Hanschen, who pretended he only cared for himself, Ernst, and his two sisters). He drew another sailboat on the next page, and added his boyfriend to the drawing, very carefully drawn. ‘You deserve a sailor’s hat,’ he smirked, starting to draw one to the picture. He drew until the bus stopped, after what seemed like a half hour, and handed the book back to Otto, smiling to him. ‘And now you have more sailboats to obsess over,’ he signed, kissing him quickly before jumping down the stairs of the bus. ‘Though I do hope you love me more than the drawings, otherwise—’

“You are definitely more important than sailboats, and I love you more than a few drawings,” Otto smiled, taking his hand. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'll post chapter two of my other fanfiction very soon, but I had to share this with you guys first because my OTP doesn't get much attention. I hope this is alright!


End file.
